Gus
|species = Human Mouse |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown hair Brown fur |eyecolor = Brown Black |portrayedby = Jarod Joseph |firstappearance = The Price of Gold |latestappearance = The Other Shoe }} Gus, currently known as Billy, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the first season and is portrayed by co-star Jarod Joseph. Gus is based on one of the mice from Charles Perrault's version of the fairytale "Cinderella", and on the character of the same name from the Disney film Cinderella. He also takes the place of one of the rats from Perrault's fairytale. History Later, after Rumplestiltskin makes a deal with Ella to use magic to give her an outfit for the ball, he also transforms Gus into a human. Gus escorts Ella to the ball, but he becomes distracted when a waiter walks by with a tray of cheese. Ella allows him to be excused, to which Gus takes off to get some cheese. During the ball, Ella catches the eye of Prince Thomas, but she departs after her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, convinces her that the prince is not serious about her. The spell wears off, which changes Gus back to mouse form. Now having had magic's existence proven to them, he reminds a heartbroken Ella of the key, and she decides to test it on the wardrobe. Before she can leap through, however, she is stopped by her stepsister Clorinda. Ella is later locked in a room by Lady Tremaine, and this keeps her from meeting Thomas when he comes looking for her. To help reunite the lovers, Gus squeezes himself under a door crack and runs to the carriage, where he attracts Snow White's attention. He tells her where Ella is, which allows Thomas to finally find her. }} Billy helps fixes Ruby's car when it breaks down, and while he works, she actively flirts with him. The car is given to Ruby's friend, Ashley, to help her leave town. When Archie and Henry become trapped in a collapsing mine, he is called in to help assist in removing the rubble blocking the mine entrance. A sudden quake interrupts his work. Later, Archie's dog Pongo sniffs out where Henry and his trapped owner are located. Emma lifts them to safety while Billy and the rest of the townspeople applaud the successful mission. After the mine rescue, Billy and Ruby hang out and chat. On Valentine's Day, Billy enjoys the night at The Rabbit Hole.File:112ShesRight.png After Mary Margaret's release from jail after the Kathryn Nolan murder charge is dropped, a party is thrown in her loft to welcome her back. Billy, along with many other residents of town, attend the celebration. }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Gus is featured in the title card of "The Other Shoe".File:603Title.png |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *In Charles Perrault's version of the "Cinderella" fairytale, the fairy godmother transforms mice into horses and a rat into a coachman. In the Once Upon a Time version, Gus is a mouse but takes the place of the coachman. |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *The coveralls Billy is wearing when Regina confronts him about Kurt's truck is the same coveralls worn by a bystander during the confrontation between Regina and Zelena in "It's Not Easy Being Green".File:316TownGathering.png Appearances }} See also *Billy's Towing Truck References de:Billy it:Billy fr:Billy nl:Pieter ru:Гас Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters